A container-type data center has necessary facilities for constituting a data center stored in a container-type box used as a cargo transportation means using a trailer or the like, as taught in Non-Patent Literature 1. Actually, a container-type data center can store servers, storage apparatuses, control devices, air-conditioning facilities and power supply facilities, so that the container itself can be operated as a data center. It is possible to recognize the container-type data center as a new form of data center capable of being installed outdoors or being transported.
It has been recognized in Japan that the use of such container-type data centers are difficult due to the restrictions by the Building Standards Act, but on Mar. 25, 2011, a notice has been issued from the Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism on “Handling of the Building Standards Act regarding Container-type Data Center”. According to the notice, “Regarding container-type data centers that can be disposed independently on land, those having only a main body of a server device and facilities required for realizing the functions of the data server installed therein having minimum internal space required for realizing the functions of the data server such as the airway for air conditioning, and which are unattended during operation so that a person only enters the container when a serious failure occurs to the devices installed therein, are classified as a storehouse or other similar facilities defined in Article 2 item 3 of the Law. However, when multiple data centers are stacked, they are handled as a facility corresponding to a building architecture, instead of a storehouse or other similar facilities.”
As for containers, the size of the external shape of the container is prescribed based on ISO Standards, and in many cases, 40-feet-type containers are assigned as the container-type data centers. In the prior-art container-type data center, outdoor units of the air conditioning facility were disposed outside the container, so that it was necessary to arrange the container-type data center at a determined location, install outdoor units for air conditioning near the container, and then connect the air conditioning piping with indoor units of the data center.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-298298) discloses a vibration isolator of a container or the like, and the method for using the same, applicable to commonly used containers, and protecting loaded articles from vibrations when being transported while suppressing costs, wherein a vibration isolator of a container or the like is disposed in a transporting container or under a merchandise transport pallet to provide vibration isolation, in which a buffer member is disposed between a base frame and a loading frame, having notch receiving constitutions of twist locks disposed at least at four corners of the base frame, and twist locks are disposed at the corresponding parts of the loading frame.
Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-4097) discloses providing a container-type data center capable of suppressing vibration, including a container and a number of cabinets arranged in the container, wherein a first shockproof device and a second shockproof device are mounted to the bottom and the top of each of the cabinets, the second shockproof device including a shockproof member and a connecting apparatus arranged between the shockproof member and the container to connect the shockproof member and the container, wherein the connecting mechanism is adjusted to either have the shockproof member abut to or move away from the container.
Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-177836) discloses a portable computer room which can be easily installed, and can be immediately used from the day it is installed, and a method for constructing the portable computer room, wherein the computer room is composed of a room box and various pieces of equipment in the room box. The room box is shaped like a rectangular parallelepiped, and its side wall and top plate are covered with an electromagnetic shield, having damping legs mounted on the back face of the floor. An entry system is mounted on the side part of a door. This system executes entrance and exit control and security management of the room. Servers are operated by a DC power source from a power unit. Terminal equipment installed in the room is connected to a wiring panel. An optical access device converts optical signals entered from the outside through an optical fiber into electric signals, and outputs the same to the servers. A video monitoring device constantly takes images inside the room.
Patent Literature 4 (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S60-5372) discloses an electronic device system unit characterized in comprising an electronic device unit having electronic devices mounted on a pallet having a vibration proof double-floor structure formed by integrating an upper side mounting floor and a lower side fixing frame with a shock absorbing member sandwiched therebetween, having cables used for connecting the electronic devices mutually or for connecting the devices with external devices wired in the underfloor space of the pallet and having a connecting terminal for connecting a portion of the cables and to external wiring at the end of the pallet, and a movable container unit having at least a power supply device and an air conditioning device installed in a casing having a waterproof and heat insulating structure and accommodating the electronic device unit that is fixed in a detachable manner to a fixing frame of the pallet.